Extreme Total nonsense Rewritten
by Darkie The Neko
Summary: this fic may contain extreme crossovers, stupidity, randomness, and other things stupid situations
1. The Visit

Shaman KingExtreme Total Nonsense

Chapter 1

ForeverDead: Hi Public! By the way the name Darkie was already taken, but in this FanFic my name's Darkie so take it or Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The real ForeverDead: NO!!!!!!!! Never!!!!!!!!! You will use only your name and it is Darkie!!!!!! Use it! Use it! Use It!!!!!!!!!!! Or else suffer the horrible consequences, and then die a painful death!!!!!

Darkie: Ok..............there are 2 of us so we are not CRAZY LUNATICS that escaped from a nut farm! Oh yeah it's like an extreme crossover so um.....enjoy............and Please review! (Um, for shaman king it's their English name sometimes and some are Japanese) (Um the name guide is

Yoh = Yoh  
  
Len = Ren

Trey = Horo-Horo

Yoh: Um, Morty/Manta got run over.

Pilica = Pirika

Tamara = Tamao

Anna = Anna

Zeke (why?!) = Hao

Vocabulary list:

Australia=opposite of heaven;

Peach=the censored word for your behind

Fruit=the censored word for your body's waste

Nectarine=pervert

Cookie=rape

Chocolate= sex

Corn=stalk

Pie=Take a shower with the opposite gender

Max=Gay

Darkie: Do we start yet?

ForeverDead: sure, THE STORY STARTS AFTER THE DOTS

........................................................................................................................................................................

Normal Day.... Yoh: Hi! :)

HoroHoro: Yoh, stop smiling.

Yoh: Ok! :)

Ren: (punches Yoh)

Yoh: Owie XP

They were walking down the street until Ren and HoroHoro heard a girly scream and they realized Yoh was gone.HoroHoro: where'd Yoh go?

Ren: who cares lets just get a move on before he notices we ditched him

Horohoro: Okay!! :)

Ren: don't do that

(In the corner Hao is killing Yoh)

Yoh: XP

Hao :( leaves yoh on the floor, dead)

Tyson: wonder who lives here?

((At yoh's house))

Kai: (punches Tyson)

Tyson: (screams girly)

Max: OMG! I thought I was the only one who can do that!

Rei: why don't we knock or something? Let's ask if we can stay in for like a night or something, because I'm tired of staying at Tyson's grungy, old, filthy, dumpy, smelly ...house!!!!!!!!!

Tyson: R... R...Ray...? Do you really think that?

Ray: yes

Tyson: oh.... runs to the corner, cries

Ray: knocks on door

Hao: (yoh's still in the park)Uhhh, why did you knock, I mean it is midnight.

Ray: Cause we don't want to stay at Tyson's........

Tyson: cries again

Hao: Ummm...I'll be back (runs to Anna and comes back) Sure, but on one condition...you have to do chores!

Ray and Max: (runs in)

Kai: (Kai kicks Tyson inside)  
  
(inside the house)

Tyson: whoa, this place is huge!!!!!

Max: can we eat yet?

Tamao: uhh.... We're almost ready! Manta is almost done with the plates in the kitchen

Anna: hurry up or else I'll send you back to the spirit world!!!

Morty: uh!!! I'm doing! I'm doing! in the dining room

Tyson: whoo!!! Look at all this food!!!

Everyone: Let's eat!!!!

..............................................................................................................................................................................

ForeverDead: Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Answer me!!!! Wahh!! They won't talk to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You talk to them then walks away crying

Darkie: Answer me Tyson, or else! (Points to boiling vat of oil)

Tyson: ok, ok! I liked it!

Darkie: Good! Hey ForeverDead! He's gonna talk! (Holds him at gunpoint)

ForeverDead: yeah! Yippee! You're gonna talk! The only person besides Kai and Hao who will talk to me yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hugs Tyson....... Ahhhh!!!!!! Stupid, germy, ugly, fat guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hugged him!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Runs away in the background

Tyson: Wait! I'm not a....

Darkie: (shoots Tyson) Oh yeah, sorry for the short chapter  
Review, or else! Points to the boiling vat of oil


	2. Madness

Chapter 2

Darkie: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....Hi. This is kind of like a chapter about when they eat and afterward.

Tyson: (Wait, he's alive?)Foooooooooooooooo-Gets shot by Kai

Darkie: Hey! Gimme back my gun! Starts to chase Kai

Kai: (acting crazy) Never! Starts laughing like Horo-horo, jumps out the window

Darkie: O.o that was freaky.

ForeverDead: that wasn't freaky, that was Kai! Anyway, this is supposed to be the second chapter!!! So enjoy!!!!

Tyson and Horohoro: mmmmmm!! glomping down all the food

Tamao: it was a good thing Anna got Manta to help with the food or else they would have eaten all of the food by now!

Anna: Actually, they did. Tyson and Horo-Horo ate all the food before anyone could get a plate.

Anna: Manta! Help with the dishes!

Manta: (Swears) At least I get to see Yoh! Hi Yoh! (Waves at Yoh) (Yoh's not paying attention)

Manta: (swears again) goes into the kitchen

Anna: Amidamaru! Help him!

Amidamaru: Why me?!

Anna: Or else...the spirit world!

Both: (scream) Ok Ok we're doing! We're doing!!!!!!!!

Anna: (laughs evilly)

Tamao: thanks Anna for letting me off

Anna: don't mention it, besides they're spirits, it's not like they get tired or anything, I mean they're just spirits inside the kitchen

Amidamaru: Manta! Hurry up! Or else Anna will send us back to the spirit world!

Manta: I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!

(Back in the dining room)

Horohoro: hey Ren! Why don't you eat some stuff? I mean you're barely eating anything besides milk and a few sandwiches! What's up with that? Oh come on this stuff is good! Why don't you try?

Ren: I don't want to eat too much unlike you who is eating all this food like a vacuum cleaner in a room full of dust!

Horohoro: fine! Forget about you! gets up and sits in front of Kai

Horohoro: hey Kai..................?

Kai: walks away

Horohoro: hey! Come back here! grabs Kai

Kai: pushes him off

Horohoro: how come nobody wants to talk to me?

Yoh: stands up

I would like to make a toast to these new people who just invaded my house during the night!

Everyone: Cheers!

Tyson: mmmm! (His mouth is full of food) Ray you're right! This place is better than my grungy, old, filthy, dumpy, smelly, house!

Manta and Amidamaru: comes out of the kitchenfinally!

Pirika: Gee! How great! It's just like last time when we had that party for Ren! Everyone's here and all! And there are some special guests here too! I bet it's gonna be a whole lot of fun! And my brother's still gonna become Shaman King!

Anna: you still don't get it do you? You're still a sad delusional child

Pirika: grrr! I've had it with you! tries to jump on Anna

Anna: moves over

Pirika: huh? Ahh! falls on Tamao

Tamao: get off of me you nectarine! throws Pirika on Yoh and Anna, who were about to kiss

Yoh: ahh!

Anna: Pirika! You are so going to die!!!

Pirika: uh, oh Ahh!! running away from Anna, who was chasing her with a giant ax

Tyson: eats all the food Yum!

Everyone: End to the feast!

Darkie: Hooray! End! Sorry! We ran out of ideas, oh sorry for the short chapter!

Kai: (starts shooting everyone)

Darkie: Help! Reviews are the only thing that can save me now! hides behind a solid gold wall screams

ForeverDead: oh look! The gold wall says that we don't own Beyblade or Shaman King! And Kai is absolutely normal except that he's trying to kill Tyson but is aiming at the gold.

Tyson: he won't find me behind this SILVER wall! Hahahaha!!!!

Kai: must! Find! Tyson! Must! Kill! Tyson! With! Stolen! Gun! Ahhh! Where are you?!!!! You idiot?!!!!!!

Darkie: Mwahahaha! Takes out atomic bomb

Tyson: (gags)

Kai: Aha! Die Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson: (Screams girly and high-pitched)

Darkie: Oh yeah! Don't take it that this means I like Tyson better than the rest! He's just a good subject for torture!!!!

Tamao: Ponchi and Konchi? Do you have my atomic bomb?

Ponchi and Konchi: looks around uhh.... Unfortunately ... uh... no... It seems like somebody took it

Some voice: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Self-destruct

(Tyson's house in the background): Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!

Darkie: laughs evilly review or else this will happen to your house!!!!!!


	3. Insanity

Chapter 3

Extreme total nonsense

Darkie: I know someone isn't reviewing!!!!!!! takes out5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000 atomic bombs

Kai: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!! I've killed Tyson! laughs evilly

Yogh: What the hell is going on!?

Ran: Shut up Yogh...Wait...I thought you were dead!!!!!

Yogh: Huh?!

Darkie: What is wrong with you people!? I'll send you all to finishing schools! (Laughs evilly) I've got to ask Forever Dead for the Ok to do it! ForeverDead!

ForeverDead: hush..............no

Darkie: aww....oh well

Tyson: Hey! I got dirty!

Yoh: Let's go to the spring–spa place

All but Ren, Anna, Ray, Kai, and Hao: Yay!

Kai: I'm not going in there!—

Manta's spirit: It's heated, if that's what you're worried about!

Yoh: Or, maybe he wants to hang out with the girls!

Horo-Horo: Or, maybe he's got a little birdie chest and he's all embarrassed!

(A/n: those lines came from the dub)

Kai: I just don't want to trust Tyson and Max in the same pool as I'm in!

Horo-Horo :( shoots a grin at the other boys but Ren and Ray)

All but the 3: Fish out of water, fish out of water! start giggling

(A/N: I don't own these lines either they came from the dub!)

Horo-Horo: Wait, how do you get this off? looking at Kai's shirt

Kai: you can't figure it out Starts laughing like Horo-Horo

All: Oyo

Hao: Comes in Grr...Die 4 kids! You dubbed me Zeke! Die runs to 4 Kids studio and burns them all that's better now...

All: O.o

All: Time to get revenge on the authors! (In the author's room)

Darkie: Uhh...ForeverDead...They're gonna mob us! screams and takes out a giant boiling pot of...chocolate)

Kai: now... revenge! Comes in with co. and mob us

Ren: die all you! Takes out Sword of Thunder and his Kwan Dao (from where?)

Darkie: Throws the chocolate

Tyson: screams Why the...

Darkie: shoots him for swearing

Kai: that's my job! Gets into an argument

Ren: killing all the reinforcements

Darkie: Gasp! I almost forgot! The egg!

Kai: What egg?!

Darkie: Our teacher is making us take care of an egg! (Gags)

All: Oh, that egg!

Darkie: Gahh! The baby carrier! (Drags Hao Away) You have got to help me!

Hao: Why me?!

Darkie: You've lived for what, 1013 years?! Don't tell me you've never seen a baby carrier before!?

Hao: You want me to help?!

Darkie: Or I'll write you as a Max guy and nectarine (refer to vocabulary list)

Hao: you wouldn't...

Darkie: Oh yes I would! holds up a file with a whole bunch of blackmail junk

Hao: Okay, okay!

Tyson: lapping the chocolate off the floor

Ren: Ewwwwwwwwwwwww.............hey! How come you're alive again?

Tyson: I never really cussed and she missed licks his shoe which has chocolate on it

Review or your house will be burnt by Hao!

(In the background are burning houses)

Hao: burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn burn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! !!!

I'll burn this house, then this then, then this is for me, this is for Yoh, this for Ren,

this little housey burned to the store, this little housey had none after getting burnt down by me, this little housey stayed home, but I'll burn it anyway, this little housey had roast beef, because I burnt it and the cow that was in it, and this little housey cried wee, wee, wee, almost all the way home, because I burnt it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ForeverDead: yup, that's Hao all right! Normal everyday....Hao?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What are you doing?!?!?!?!?!!

Hao: Hahahahahaha!!!!!!! Die you stupid cast of this FanFic!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!

ForeverDead: no!!!!!!!!!! You'll kill our only cast of this stupid Fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai stop him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: why? ForeverDead: or else you'll die a painful, torturing, horrible, ear- splitting scream, death.... Caused by Hao!!!!!

Kai: whatever grabs Hao by the hair

Hao: stops burning Ahhh!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!! Anything but my hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They start killing each otherForeverDead: Oo okay............. Bye-bye!!!!!!! 


	4. The box

Darkie: Warning... for....extreme.....crossovers... and ForeverDead might not be joining me today so.... (Dramatic music plays) I shall write this myself!!!!

Ren: Wheeee!!!!!

Jun: Ren! Take your medication!!!!

Ren: Awww...ok Jun......

Hao: Burn...................

Darkie: Do the disclaimer ........someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Darkie does not own anything in this chapter... except for a few things.......

Max: SUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Everyone but kai: O.O

Darkie: ok........

Chapter 4

Ok... so this is a normal day... if you call normal everyone living at the asakura home cause yoh's grandpa died...

Tamao: I'm so sorry... puts down offering

Yoh: walks by mmm... eats it

Yohmei: Darn you yoh.......

Max: Pleez kai can I eat some sugar?

Kai: no

Max: pleez?

Kai: no

Max: pleez?

Kai: fine but only a little

Max: yippee!!!!!! eats an ENTIRE bag of sugar

Kai: I said only a little!!!!

Max:

Kai: TT

Anna: ok yoh.... Now do your training or die!!! points to empty iron maiden

Yoh: O.o

Ren: no horohoro im not gonna do that......

Horohoro: ill make you......... takes away medication

Ren: O.O

Horohoro:

Hao: Gah...... horohoro I really don't wanna do this......sticks a needle in horohoro

Horohoro: XD

Hao: takes away medication hehe ren now I have your medication

Ren: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai: chasing around max

Max: whooooooooooo

Anna: were all doomed.......

Darkie: traps everyone in a large box

Yoh and Hao: save us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: they're claustrophobic in my fic)

Both: clinging to lyserg

Lyserg: save meeeeee

Kai: goes insane

Everyone: were all doomed.......................

Darkie: lalalalalalalalalala

Lyserg: let go of meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Hao: SAVE US SOMEONE!!!!!!!

Yoh: HELPPP!!!!!!!!

(A/N Hao could just burn the box but he's claustrophobic so he's sort of useless)

Darkie: watching the box

Ren: twitch

Lyserg: ???

Ren: Twitch

Lyserg: noooo Jun told me about this

(Flashback)

Jun: Lyserg Ren has to have his medication or else he will go insane and it all starts with twitching

(End flashback)

Lyserg: Oo

Ren: Hahahahahahahahahahaha

Lyserg: He's gone insane

Ren: digs out of the box with his bare hands Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: climbs out of hole with Hao and Yoh clinging on to him

Hao: Lyserg has saved us!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Hooray!!!!!

Darkie: --U

Ren:

Owari

Darkie: did you like it? Well sorry if it's short bye...

And oh yeah if you don't review.....points to lyserg and kai tied together above a lava pit and drunken ren has a saw nod so review!!!!!!

Lyserg: Helppppppp!!!!!

Kai: Shut up


	5. Commercials

Foreverdead: this chapter may contain extreme nonsense, crossovers, and stupidity...

Poop aka Tyson: we don't own shaman king, beyblade, inuyasha, or sonic heroes or

Anything you have ever heard of in here

Yoh: turns on the TV

TV: you see inuyasha walking

Inuyasha: hey Kagome!!! Waves to kagome

Kagome: waves to inuyasha hi inuyasha

Inuyasha: would you like to try some Inuyasha-O's?

Kagome: sure!! takes a bite of Inuyasha-Os mmmmmm!!!! They taste waay

better than Cocoa Puffs!!!! and look they have inuyasha, me, sesshomaru ,

Tetsusaiga and the shikon jewel shards shaped marshmallows!!

Inuyasha: yup and for a limited time get a Miroku plushie free in every box of

Inuyasha –O's

Kagome and Inuyasha: so get your Inuyasha –O's today

## End of commercial ##

Yoh: ooh!! Can I buy them Anna?!! Please?!!

Anna: no

Yoh: aww man!!!

#### Some other time later ###

Tyson: sits down in front of the TV and turns it on

TV: you see Charmy from Sonic Heroes flying around

Charmy: hey Espio!! Wanna try some CharmyO's

Espio: no

Charmy: fine I'll ask Vector

Charmy: hey Vector wanna try some CharmyOs??

Vector: sure eats the whole box and drinks some milk X Gahh!!!

spits them on Espio

Espio: O.o

Vector: WHAT ARE THESE MADE OF?!?!?!?!?!?!

Charmy: they are made of 100% cardboard!!!!

Vector: TT

Charmy: buy them now and receive a free Team Chaotix CD found inside

The box!!

Espio: I'm outta here turns invisible but his horn thingy is still visible

Vector and Charmy: o.O

Charmy: okay.... So buy some today

##### End of commercial ####

Tyson: runs to the store and purchases 1,000,000,000,000,000 boxes of CharmyOs

And eats them while listening to the Team Chaotix CD (a/n: and if don't know already

they are horrible singers)

ForeverDead: hope that wasn't too short for you!!


	6. Yugioh and ice cream

Yoh: #he's tied up over a giant boiling vat of cheese# umm..... Darkie doesn't own

anything you have ever heard of

Darkie: Heeeeeeeeeeeee.... Please tell me who you are me ()

Kai: Oo

Max: holding a shovel

Anna: Yoh!

Yoh: not paying attention

Anna: slaps yoh

Yoh: :) I'm paying attention

Anna: Well, go find out what Ren is doing

Yoh: ok

He walks around and sees Ren walking to somewhere

Yoh: I wonder what he's doing

Yoh follows him to a convenience store and sees an ice cream truck

Yugi: Uhh...... I want chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, orange sherbet, and napoleon!!!

Guy: that'll be $5

Yugi: #hands over $5#

Guy: Thank you

Ren: Comes back

Yoh: Eep!!! runs back home

Ren: weird, I thought that Yoh was spying on me... oh well

Yoh: Anna, Ren was eep! O.O

Anna: making out with Hao

Anna: It's not what you think yoh

Hao: disappears

Yoh: O.O well, Ren was just getting milk Anna

Anna: Ok walks away

Lyserg: Ooh.... pokes ren's plushie

Plushie: Myaa....

Lyserg: O.O

Owari

Darkie: Tell me, why I'm doing this again?

Kai: Umm..... cause you want people to review

Darkie: Ok

Lyserg and Kai are over a boiling pit of... DUN DUN DUN DUN

Chili

Darkie: Review or they shall fall to their dooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!1

Ray: Maybe youre over reacting Oo

Darkie: ties him above the pot of chili And sorry if its short


End file.
